Optical fiber cables have secured an important position in building network of modern communication systems across the world. These optical fiber cables are used numerous applications like underground applications, aerial applications, FTTH applications and the like. One such type of optical fiber cables is micro optical fiber cables. Typically, these micro optical fiber cables include multiple buffer tubes enclosing multiple optical fibers. These micro optical fiber cables are known for their small diameter and light weight. In addition, these micro optical fiber cables are installed by blowing the optical fiber cable into a duct with simultaneously pushing the optical cable into the duct. The blowing is done by injecting a high volume of compressed air into the duct which flows inside the duct at high speed. Accordingly, the high speed propels the optical fiber cable into the duct. The optical fiber cables are blown with a cable blowing machine. Typically, the blowing performance of the cable blowing machine depends on the diameter and the weight of the micro optical fiber cable.
The existing micro optical fiber cables have certain limitations when it comes to smooth blowing operations. The existing micro optical fiber cables are not suitable for installation in the micro ducts due to large diameter. Also, these micro optical fiber cables are heavy. This leads to a poor blowing performance from the cable blowing machine. There is a continuous challenge in reducing diameter of buffer tubes in order to reduce overall weight and diameter of the micro optical fiber cables. There is a continuous need to overcome these disadvantages and provide micro optical fiber cables with low diameter and weight for smooth blowing performance.